


A Lame Confession

by ludgerkresnik



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ludgerkresnik/pseuds/ludgerkresnik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose wants a way to confess to Alisha, Zaveid gives lame advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lame Confession

“Uh, hey, Alisha.” Rose places a hand on her hips. “There's somethin' I gotta tell ya,” She draws in a deep breath through her nose and lets it out through her mouth. “I like you. Like, more than a friend. Ya know, like a lover would.” She scratches her chin and then sighs, shaking her head. “No, too informal. Alisha deserves something more romantic.”

She knows that there's a good chance that Alisha will reject her, after all, there's no way of knowing whether or not Alisha even _likes_ girls but she doesn't care. Part of her just really wishes the other could read minds so she doesn't actually _have_ to verbally confess and it would spare her any possible humiliation. Rose looks around their shared dorm and sighs. There's nothing _romantic_ in the little room, just strewn about clothes, books and papers.

Does this mean she'll actually have to go out and get something? What if Alisha _does_ reject her? What will she do then? She sighs to herself, and steps away from the full length mirror hanging off of their shared closet. Maybe Zaveid will have some suggestions. The older student does seem to know a lot about romance and girls, going through boyfriends and girlfriends every other week. Though, would she _really_ trust his opinion? Dezel wouldn't be of much help, and Sorey is clueless about romance.

Resigning herself to go and get advice from Zaveid, seeing how she dropped and broke her phone by accident again and she doesn't have the money to actually replace it this time and doesn't want Alisha to help her pay for one. With a little sigh, she grabs her keys and heads out.

 

–

 

“Wear sexy underwear and have romantic music playing!”

“ _No!_ ”

Zaveid wrinkles his nose. “Then just be up front, it's not that hard.”

“Yes it is!” Rose throws her hands up in the air, exasperated. “What if she freaks out? Like, _hey my roommate's a lesbian and is asking me out_ kind of freaks out!”

“Then you can ask for a new roommate if she's that close minded.” Zaveid taps his pencil against his notebook. “But Alisha isn't that type of girl, and you know it.”

Rose slumps forward. “I know.” The defeat is obvious in her voice, but she doesn't know what else to do. “I know she's not. Alisha is perfect in every way. She's so mild, she helps everyone she sees and I just. I don't know.”

“Yeah, I know. You've been crushing on her since day one of rooming with her.” Zaveid shifts a little in his seat, and bends down, unzipping his bag. “Here, I'll tell ya what.” From his bag, he procures a fake red rose. “Give this to her. Tell her that you'll love her up until the day this thing dies.”

Rose takes it from him. “Are you serious? That sounds so lame.”

“Hey, it works.”

“That sounds doubtful, but okay. I'll give it a shot.”

“I want it back if your relationship goes belly up.”

“Yeah, yeah. Thanks.”

Without so much of a goodbye, she heads back to her dorm. The walk back isn't as long as it takes to get to her destination, it never seems so to her, anyways. Rose is more than grateful that Alisha still isn't back from her classes yet and she sets the plastic rose down on her bed and sighs. “I'll love you until this dies? That is so lame.”

Picking up the plastic rose again, she scowls at her reflection and snorts. “I can't imagine going, 'hey Alisha! I'll love you until this rose dies!' That is so stupid, and so lame. She deserves something less stupid.” She tosses it aside and climbs up onto her bed, grumbling to herself. Confessing her feelings shouldn't be that hard, and yet, here she is. Lame advice from Zaveid, a discarded toy on the floor and now, a sour mood.

She'll just have to be straight forward with her, and face the possibility of rejection. With a huff, Rose rolls over onto her side and faces the wall. Next door, she can hear the girls bustling about and talking about homework or boys or something. Along their wall is a wire with photographs pinned up. They're of friends or family, or pictures of each other or other things that are important to both her and Alisha. There's one that stands out, one that's important to Rose.

It was one of a warm fall night, at the lakehouse Alisha's family owns, during a bonfire and Alisha had been extra kind to her. She had snapped a picture of them, her arm wrapped around Alisha's shoulders and Alisha giving a small but genuine smile. That was the night Rose had realized she had such a crush on her.

Taking it down from the wire, Rose stares closer at it. Alisha is blushing in the photo, but perhaps that's from consuming alcohol. She doesn't know.

Sighing, she sits up and hops off of her bed and picks up the plastic rose and twirls it around. Rose goes through a list of different ways of confessing, some over the top and corny, some okay and others way too lame for her to actually use. She's about to surrender.

“Alisha, I like you. I like a lot, more than a friend. Do you think we could try?” Asking her reflection is also so stupid.

“I'm sorry?”

Rose nearly jumps out of her skin, side stepping and backing into the metal frame of Alisha's bed. “Uh, hey!”

Alisha stands in the doorway, head cocked. “Did you say my name?”

One hand clutching the plastic rose and the other against the frame, Rose doesn't know what to say or do. Without a second thought, she thrusts out the hand that's holding the toy rose. “Alisha, I love you! And I'll love you until this dies!”

Alisha looks dumbfounded and Rose feels so, so _stupid_.

“That was--”

“--lame. I know.” Rose finishes her sentence, a little sheepish. Damn.

“I was going to say sudden.” Alisha gingerly takes the plastic rose from her and inspects it. It's soft, and kind of cute. “Out of nowhere.”

“I know. I'm sorry.”

“Do you mean it?”

“Yes. If you're up to it, we can go on a little date. Or forget this ever happened. I'm down for whatever.”

Alisha hands the plastic rose back, giving her the small smile she always has when she's feeling shy or embarrassed. “Rose, I would love to.”

“But?”

“There is no afterthought.”

Heart pounding in her chest, Rose lets out the breath she didn't know she was holding. “Great! So, uh, dinner? On me?”

“That would be lovely.”

Rose finds herself unable to believe that Zaveid's lame line even worked. “And you're not joking?”

“I am not.” Alisha steps fully into the dorm room and closes the door behind her. She gently kisses Rose on the cheek. “That would be mean.” Of course it would be. Relief floods her and Rose pulls her into a kiss.

 


End file.
